


February 24, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos stepped back with wide eyes after he accidentally struck Supergirl.





	February 24, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos stepped back with wide eyes after he accidentally struck Supergirl due to the enemy stepping to one side at the last minute.

THE END


End file.
